melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Soap (Song)
}} "Soap" is the sixth track by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. It was released on July 10th, 2015 along with a music video. It was available to listen to on various unofficial websites on July 9th, 2015, due to it being released in New Zealand and Australia, which are a few hours ahead of the rest of the world. Background and Theme In an interview with ELLE, Melanie stated that Soap is about being vulnerablehttp://www.elle.com/culture/music/news/a29232/melanie-martinez-soap-premiere/ and being afraid to express deeper feelings such as love, so it feels like ‘washing your mouth out with soap’, a technique used in older days where adults used to wash with soap the mouth of a child who would say obscenities. Cry Baby's struggles to say how she felt about her crush to him in this story feel exactly like this, that make her feel ashamed and vulnerable. She is afraid by saying “I love you” she puts their relationship in an awkward position. He’ll have to either respond similarly, or reject her advances. Either outcome will hurt, in the long or short run. The lyric, “threw a toaster in the bathtub” is a metaphor for the quick electric shock of change she made by saying what she said. It might mean sudden death for their friendship. Lyrics Videos Soap Training Wheels Double Feature The music video was released as a double feature with Training Wheels. In the Soap portion of the video, Cry Baby invites Johnny, the boy she likes, over to her house. Before arriving, Johnny takes a bath. The water turns on by itself, and then the candles go out. The television in the bathroom turns on, displaying clips from the promotional video. When the line, "threw a toaster in the bathtub" is sung, a toaster is dropped into the tub, electrocuting Johnny. Then, bubbles begin to appear, with Johnny popping them. Cry Baby then appears in the bathtub, kissing Johnny soon after. Cast * Johnny: Eliseu Junior Melanie Martinez - Soap Melanie Martinez - Soap (Official Audio) Soap Training Wheels Double Feature In the promotional music video, Melanie is sitting in a bathtub filled with water, soap, and bubbles. She is holding a bar of soap, and is dressed in a white dress and a light pink bow. Melanie sings along with the lyrics, while making hand motions. Whenever she sings "Tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm" she moves her fingers as if they are walking. At one point in the video, Melanie attempts to choke herself. By the end, Melanie's face and hair are soaked in water. At the end, she goes under the water and sinks. Errors * At 1:19, Melanie accidentally drops the bar of soap she's holding. It happens as she sings "Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap". It appears to be attempted to be edited out, as you can only see the soap falling for a split second. * At 2:04, Melanie's bow falls off her head by accident. Trivia *For the promotional video, Melanie had a couple of friends come over and shoot her in her hotel room tub. *Melanie is wearing the same bow that she wore in Carousel in the promotional video. *''Soap'' is featured in the 2016 movie Nerve featuring Emma Roberts and Dave Franco. *The double feature took 4 days to edit. *The publicity of the promotional video was changed to unlisted without an explanation. *The official stems of this song have leaked. *The story and illustration for this song appear on the 13th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She met a new boy and filled with hope She said too much and always choked So she washed her mouth out with soap So that he wouldn’t pull the rope" Gallery Soap/Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Singles Category:2015 Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Soap Category:Emily Warren Category:Kyle Shearer Category:Daniel Weber Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs